Shotgun
by gleekwithasplashofsondheim
Summary: Puck and Kurt have unexpected visitors in their hotel room after prom. This is a Puckurt/Bike Chanderson smut oneshot.


**Shotgun**

Puck and Kurt walked into their hotel room, Noah's arm over Kurt's shoulder, feeling the aftermath of Prom. It was their senior prom, and they had gone, together, as each other's dates. They intended to celebrate by getting a hotel room.

They prepared the room beforehand. Extra clothes. Lube. Condoms. Pot.

To them, these items were the essentials for the evening.

* * *

><p>Puck prepared Kurt for prom a week before by asking, not demanding or pressuring, him if he wanted to try smoking weed. It was something Puck did every once in a while, and he realized that it wasn't for everyone. Puck expected Kurt to say no flat out and leave their date in the park. Puck leaned against the tree and took a hit. He coughed a bit. Puck's lungs always had to get used to smoking.<p>

Kurt looked at the blunt Puck had in his hand.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, babe. It's completely up to you," Puck said.

Kurt reached for the blunt, "If I hate it, I blame you."

"And if you love it, you blame me too, I know," Puck finished. It was something they said to each other when trying something new. Puck said it when he tried tofu for the first time. Kurt said it so many times to Puck that he couldn't remember any examples other than that one. It was more of an endearment than an actual threat.

Kurt inhaled from the blunt, a little too deeply, because he started coughing like crazy.

"I don't understand," Kurt said in between coughs, "I have really good lungs."

"It's your first time smoking. It's not like how it's glamorized in the movies or anything."

That's exactly why Puck wanted him to try it before prom. The five minutes of Kurt coughing now was better than if he had waited to ask until after prom. Perhaps it'll only be two minutes of coughing, but it would still be an improvement.

* * *

><p>In the hotel room, Puck took off his jacket and put it on the hanger in the closet. He took off Kurt's for him and hung it next to his.<p>

_Even our jackets fit, just like us_, Puck thought. He kissed Kurt on the lips.

"I'm going to get some bottled water, be right back," Puck said before leaving the room.

On the way back from the vending machine, Puck ran into Mike and Blaine. Puck thought it was a bit odd that Mike wasn't with Tina. He remembered the time when he had to sneak around just to see Kurt. They'd been together eight months, and half of that duration was in secret. Puck didn't want to think about those times. The present was infinitely better.

"Puck, where are you and Kurt staying," Blaine asked.

"At the end of the hall. Need a place to hide?"

"More like we want to smoke with you. Right, Blaine?" Mike said.

Blaine nodded, "Yup."

"If you guys act like idiots, we'll kick you out," Puck looked at Blaine specifically. Kurt and Blaine had broken up the summer before senior year, but Puck still had to be just a bit possessive of Kurt around Blaine. It came with the territory. Mess with someone Puck loves, and they get beat down. Fortunately, Blaine never tried to get back with Kurt after the breakup, so Puck was slowly warming up to the idea of Blaine's existence.

Puck put the key and opened the hotel door slightly. "Kurt? We have visitors."

"Okay!" Kurt yelled from the bed, watching Puck enter the room with Mike and Blaine.

All four boys sat on top of the bed. Puck and Kurt leaned against the headboard. Puck was rolling the blunt. Mike sat in the corner opposite of the couple, and Blaine sat close by.

"You should have gotten two beds, man," Mike commented.

"We expected just us, bro. You can sit on the floor if you're going to bitch," Puck pointed to the other side of the room.

"Getting the one bed was 30 dollars cheaper. And like Noah said, we weren't expecting anyone else," Kurt added. "It is nice to have more people here for this though." Puck nodded.

Puck finished rolling the blunt, and handed it to Kurt.

"Would the prom king like to take the first hit?"

"You must be high already. I didn't win, remember?"

"I don't give a fuck about those ballots. You're my prom king."

"Aww," Blaine said.

Kurt made an attempt to ignore Blaine's comment. He was friendly towards Blaine for Mike's sake, but they hadn't made more than small talk since their relationship ended.

Kurt got the lighter from his pocket, lit the joint, and took a hit. He remembered to not take in as much as he did the first time. He held his breath, letting the smoke reach the back of his throat, then exhaled slowly. He coughed a few times, then passed it to Puck.

Puck took his hit and passed it to Blaine. Blaine took three small hits without coughing.

"Since when do you smoke," Mike directed his question mostly at Kurt.

"Last week," Kurt said.

Blaine gave the hit to Mike, "I've smoked on and off since eighth grade. You?"

"Can't remember. I think last year."

"Since eighth grade, Blaine? That's new information," Kurt said.

"I knew how you felt about people who smoked cigarettes, so I just assumed that you wouldn't have been too thrilled about people who smoked pot." Blaine watched Mike move from the bed to the chair by the television.

There were a few moments where nobody said a word. After Puck took another hit, he broke the silence.

"Okay, the elephant in the room needs to be addressed. Mike. Blaine. What exactly is going on with you two? I know for a fact that both of you came with dates, but yet you're here instead of with them."

Kurt pulled Puck closer to him and whispered, "Baby, we were once them. Don't push."

Mike shifted in his seat. He was clearly uncomfortable. "Tina's dad picked her up after the last song."

Blaine didn't say anything about his date. Blaine had taken a junior who he thought might have been gay, but his date refused to dance with him.

Blaine took another hit and changed the topic. He rambled for a bit about the fashion choices of the prom goers.

"I know that Rachel spent quite a bit of time looking for her dress, but it was awful! I felt really bad for her!"

"You do remember what she wore to her party last year, right? She looked like an extra on 'Little House on the Prairie.' Oh wait, probably not, you got really shitfaced," Kurt said.

"Little House on the Prairie!" Blaine giggled, "Tonight she looked like a crossover of Frankenstein's Bride and Jane Austen!"

"You could been a good friend and prevented all that by going shopping with her."

"Did you just slightly reference Sassy Gay Friend," Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at the other two boys. Puck was leaning against the headboard, not doing anything. Mike was drawing on a notepad by the chair.

"Not intentionally, no. But it does fit," Kurt imitated Sassy Gay Friend, "You're about to see your once hag that you made out with at a party dress horribly for senior prom. This could have been prevented if only she had a Sassy Gay Friend."

Kurt and Blaine burst into laughter, while the other boys looked confused.

Puck left the bed to use the bathroom. Blaine took the blunt from Puck and came up with an idea.

"Hey Kurt, do you want to try something," Blaine asked.

"What?"

"I'll get close to you, take a hit, then when I exhale, you can inhale my hit."

"Shotgun."

Blaine turned and grinned, "Thank you Michael!" he said enthusiastically. "Do you want to shotgun, Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged, "I guess. You have to come over here though."

Blaine scooted closer on the bed. Kurt spread his legs and Blaine was on his knees. He took a hit, leaned until he was a couple of inches away from Kurt's faces, and exhaled. Kurt inhaled the smoke like he was trying to suck out Blaine's soul with it.

Blaine suddenly remembered the feeling of being close to Kurt from when they used to date. The smells. His breath. Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes, not really giving off any emotion. Blaine inched himself closer to Kurt, almost reaching Kurt's lips, until Blaine felt a sharp tug at his hair pulling him away.

"Hey," Puck kept his grip on Blaine's hair. "Like what you see," he asked in an I'm-going-to-intimidate-the-shit-out-of-you way.

"They were shot gunning, Puck," Mike said. Puck looked at Mike, calming down a little. He let go of Blaine's hair.

"Puck, I –"

"The only one who goes near his lips is me," Puck interrupted. "The only thing I'd ever let your hobbit mouth worship is his cock."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Really?" Kurt stared at Puck, trying to see if he was serious about what he said. He was. Kurt was a little turned on at the thought. Kurt wasn't sure if it was because of the pot loosening him up, or if it was Puck's response to Blaine almost kissing him. Puck's take-charge attitude had always been a turn on for Kurt, and the same was true for Puck about Kurt. Kurt wanted to see how far he could take things.

"Puck, come here," Kurt said, while giving him a sexy smile. "Blaine, get on your knees again."

Kurt scooted forward from the headboard and made room for Puck as he sat behind Kurt with his legs spread. Blaine had his hands on Kurt's knees to keep balance, unsure about what was going on.

"Um, do you guys want me to go," Mike asked.

"Stay. Go. Whatever," Kurt said.

Mike felt like he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't move out of his seat.

"Suck my cock, Blaine. Put that mouth of yours to good use," Kurt ordered. He tilted his head to face Puck, and they started making out. Kurt put all his attention to his boyfriend. Blaine hesitated to unbutton and unzip Kurt's dress pants, but once he did Kurt groaned at the release of his erection in the open air.

Blaine bent his body down and licked the opening of Kurt's cock, roaming his tongue up and down the shaft a few times. Blaine's mouth hovered over the tip for a second, breathing onto it, watching it twitch. Kurt was buried into Puck's neck, biting and sucking on it. Blaine began to suck the tip. Puck watched Blaine.

"Just remember baby, that's not Anderson sucking you off, that's me," Puck whispered in Kurt's ear, "So I expect you to be moaning my name."

"I'm right here. I can hear you," Blaine said, lifting his head up.

Kurt lifted his head off of Puck's neck.

"Blaine, just because you're participating, does not mean anything. If you don't like the arrangement, you can certainly stop. Puck and I will finish either way. Your choice."

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt's balls a slightly rough tug before going back to giving head.

"You're such a selfish bitch," Puck growled, biting Kurt's earlobe. Kurt moaned, shifting his body a bit to the right, moving Blaine with him. Kurt reached his right hand behind him, rubbing Puck's bulge.

"You're a fucking prick," Kurt responded, "You're wearing way too many clothes for me to even take you seriously."

"So are you," Puck said as he took off his shirt. He undressed between kisses. It wasn't long before Puck was completely naked on the bed.

Mike watched Blaine bob his head up and down, and felt himself getting hard. Tina never gave head, that's why, Mike thought.

"Anderson. Pause," Puck said. Blaine sat up and Kurt slowly undressed. He took his time taking his shirt off one button at a time. Puck licked his lips and helped Kurt out of his pants, placing them neatly on the floor. The last thing he needed was Kurt obsessing over the state of his clothes. Once Kurt was naked, the three boys assumed their previous spots.

Kurt started to stroke Puck's erection, "Noah," Kurt moaned. He pictured Puck on his dick, instead of Blaine, even if it was obvious how different their techniques were. Puck liked to consume all of Kurt's cock and put all of his passion into it. Blaine was softer and went at a slower pace. Puck thrust into Kurt's hand while kissing him.

Puck broke the kiss, saw that Mike was still on the chair, and grabbed Blaine by the hair until Blaine's mouth was off of Kurt's dick.

"Somebody needs your attention," Puck pointed to behind Blaine and let go.

"I thought he was going to help us finish," Kurt said.

"I changed my mind. Looks like I'm not into sharing you."

"Selfish," Kurt said before immediately clashing his lips back onto Puck's.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned around and saw Mike look at him with lustful eyes, stroking himself. Blaine got off the bed and walked to Mike's chair. He stared at Mike's cock through the opening of his pants before looking at his face. Blaine sat on Mike's lap, his legs outside of the other boys.<p>

"Is this okay," Blaine asked nervously. Mike nodded, pulling Blaine into a chaste kiss. It was their first kiss together, which was awkward, but both boys felt like something clicked when their lips met. One soft kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session. Blaine felt brave enough to stroke Mike's cock, receiving a moan from Mike.

The tension between them had built up for the past few months. It started when Mike complained to Blaine about Tina and her family, and how he just wanted to date one person and not an entire family. Blaine often went bowling with Mike when things at the Anderson home were bad, just because he wanted someone to talk to, who he could trust, while at the same time taking out his aggression on the pins. Blaine had developed a crush on Mike, but didn't tell him because he knew that Mike was straight, and had a girlfriend.

For the moment though, Blaine wasn't as concerned about the girlfriend part. His hormones were taking over, and all of them led to lust.

* * *

><p>On the bed, Puck was on top of Kurt, rubbing his cock against his boyfriends. They were making out and Puck reached for the lube he placed near them. He put the lube over one of his fingers and slowly put it inside Kurt's ass. Kurt whimpered in anticipation, waiting for when the pressure would hit the prostate. Puck rocked with Kurt a little slower while thrusting his finger inside Kurt a little faster. Puck pulled out the finger, put lube on two fingers, and worked it in Kurt once more.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine broke his kiss with Mike, "I'm still a virgin," he blurted out.<p>

"So am I."

"I mean that I'm not ready to lose it yet," Blaine blushed, hoping that wouldn't stop their fun.

"We do not have to keep up with them," Mike brushed Blaine's cheek with his hand in comfort. "In fact, we probably shouldn't try to. Puck has told me some of the things they've done, you don't even want to know."

"We could still do stuff," Blaine said. He kissed Mike again, slipping in his tongue. Mike responded in kind, putting his hand on Blaine's lower back to make sure he didn't fall.

* * *

><p>Puck had three fingers moving inside of Kurt, brushing against Kurt's prostate. He moaned, clawing the sheets with his hands.<p>

"Noah, if you don't start fucking me this instant I'm not going to last much – mmm longer!"

"Why are you in such a hurry, my king? I want to see you become undone, babe," Puck voiced huskily. Puck slowly pulled the three fingers out of Kurt, kissing various parts of his body while doing so, Kurt's neck, his cheek, his arm, his chest, and his stomach.

* * *

><p>Mike had unzipped Blaine's pants, so then they were able to jerk each other off. Their foreheads were pressed together, focused on the moment. Mike had never touched a dick that wasn't his own, but was able to hit Blaine's pleasure points based on his own. Blaine wasn't that much more experienced with boys, but he had some practice with hand jobs to know what boys liked. Mike was no exception.<p>

* * *

><p>Puck and Kurt were on their knees on the bed. Kurt opened the condom package and started to unroll it on Puck's dick. He took his time, stroking Puck while putting the condom on. Once it was completely on, Puck got in between Kurt's legs and slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth. They showered each other with kisses for a moment before Puck broke the kissing and got the lube. He got some on his finger, rubbing Kurt's entrance. Puck pushed the tip of his dick inside Kurt gently, and then paced himself until he got completely inside of Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike had never felt this good about a hand job before. He loved the rough hands touching him, gripping on his dick with such force. He tilted his head back and let the warm sensations in his body take over. He was getting close. That feeling in the pit of his stomach was there. Mike started to stroke Blaine faster, if only to keep some sort of control over what was happening.<p>

"Oh god, Blaine. Ah. Oh my god!" Mike climaxing brought Blaine over the edge, and not long afterwards, both boys' stomachs were covered in cum. They took a minute to catch their breaths, not paying attention to Puck and Kurt on the bed. Mike looked into Blaine's eyes, and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Kurt could feel every inch of Puck's cock as he thrusted in and out. Kurt was almost clawing onto Puck's back. Puck sucked onto Kurt's neck, leaving a huge hickey surprise for him. Puck would get yelled at for it later, but he couldn't help wanting to taste all of Kurt.<p>

"I'm close," Puck moaned. Kurt nodded, reaching his hand down to his own dick, stroking it rapidly. Kurt had been putting off his orgasm for a while; it was almost painful.

Puck looked over to the chair and saw that Mike and Blaine were sleeping.

Kurt came first. Puck felt Kurt's warm cum run down his treasure trail. It didn't take long for him to cum, grunting a few times so he wouldn't wake the other boys. After Puck climaxed, he laid on top of Kurt, kissed his lips and stroked his hair.

"I love you, baby," Puck said.

Kurt smiled. "I love you too."

"Do you think they'll be like us one day?" Kurt asked, glancing over and Mike and Blaine.

"Don't push."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mike woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside. He blinked his eyes a few times, before he realized that he was still in Puck and Kurt's hotel room. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. He saw that the couple was sleeping under the covers of the bed, yet Blaine was gone. He was a little disappointed in that discovery.<p>

Mike noticed a piece of paper on the desk that had writing on it. He grabbed it, recognizing it right away as Blaine's handwriting. It brought a smile to his face.

_I really enjoyed last night. I hope you did too. I don't want this to put a strain on our friendship. I've liked you for a while now, but you have Tina, so I didn't do anything about it (until last night). I hope you don't hate me. – Blaine_

Mike stood up with the letter, and straightened out his clothes. He walked past the sleeping couple quietly, so he wouldn't wake them up. There was a certain curly haired boy he needed to talk to, needed to confess to, that the feelings weren't one sided.

**THE END**


End file.
